


Enemies?

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Discord), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, only discord will understand, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Sock... and storia. Stock.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Sock/Storia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Enemies?

“Wait, you lost your role?” Compy asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Yes, Sock did it!” Storia screeched. “He even changed my name to ‘I’m baby bottom!’” 

Storia checked again and screamed. Arctic laughed. “Sock deleted all her roles!” 

“Ah, poor you,” Sock said, chuckling softly. 

“I may carry a title full of muck, but at least the filth emanating from my nickname isn’t spewing out of my mouth,” Storia murmured darkly. 

“Careful, now, this language isn’t really appropriate,” Sock said, leaning against the doorframe and blowing Storia a kiss. 

Everyone else in the meeting room was stirring with activity. “We have a roast off every fucking day!” Arctic cried out, sighing. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Sock said sheepishly. “And did you mean… ‘I’m a baby bottom’?” 

“Switches, rise up,” Arctic instructed. 

“What’s a swi-” someone asked. 

“I’ll test everyone! Watch me!” Sock said. 

Some people even gathered popcorn. 

Somebody got tea. Where did they get the tea? 

“Ahah, honestly, this is only because she decided to be petty and didn’t give me back her name,” Sock said, drawing circles on Storia’s palm. “Too bad for her… plus, ‘I’m adorable’ really suits your personality.” 

People started to whisper around. Livia said, “Guys, be careful, don’t go oui oui,” and others muttered in agreement. 

Sock only continued. “Be proud of it! And how cute you are!” 

“Silence, bottom,” Arctic whispered. 

“I’m going to murder you.” Storia said, venom lacing her voice. 

Sock’s smirk only grew. “Do it,” 

Compy paused. “I- she’s taller than me, though,” 

Tae laughed. 

Arctic was screaming something about decking bitches. 

“I’m 5 foot 6 and I don’t have a loli voice.” 

“Says the girl who sounds like a rubber ducky when she laughs,” 

“Don’t go oui oui!” Livia warned. 

“I’m going to burn you alive,” Storia sneered. “And then I’m gonna send the video to your family. And they will have beautiful selfies to look at.” 

“That’s adorable,” Sock mussed. 

“You’re a simp,” she told him. 

“Pulling the simp card already? That’s sad.” 

Livia finally realized something. “They’re like a married couple fighting.” 

Storia was quiet. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Sock asked. “They said it! Now, we’re a couple of bottoms! The cutest, most adorable couple!” 

“Listen, love, have I ever complimented you? Called you cute? Adorable? No. There are reasons for that.” 

Everyone started murmuring. “Calling each other pet names, I see,” one of them said. “Bruh, I never would have thought that a roasting battle would have turned into a… a simp fest.” Tae groaned. 

MHero corrected Tae. “It ain’t simping… It’s mutual pining.” 

Lanx whispered, “Enemies to lovers, slow burn, 100k words,” 

“Honey, I forgive you for you are the cutest and most beautiful thing in this world, even, I think you are a child! You sound like a rubber ducky!” 

“What’s their ship?” Livia asked. 

“Sockstoria?” Lanx tried. 

“Oh my god they were roommates,” Luna sighed. Others repeated the statement. 

“Stock?” 

“Oh my god,” Tae said. 

“Stock.” Arctic breathed. 

“Let it sail!” they cried. 

“I’m not your love,” Storia growled. “You can say darling or whatever names you desire as they reach only the air. The only thing you have gone through is pining. I’m older than you, not a child, and the sound of my voice is not meant for you. Whether it is cute or not, it is not relevant to you,” 

“Catra kin,” Luna whispered. People fangirled, “Fellow She Ra lovers…” 

“Darling, I understand you are shy because everyone else is watching us, but it won’t change the love we share!” Sock said. 

“Rejection suits you better.” 

“I only simp for the cutest of them all,” Sock grinned. 

“You should get a room,” MHero told them. 

“We should! What do you think, my sun and moon?” 

“I think they are more reliable and constant in my life than I desire you to be,” Storia said, flipping Sock off. 

“It’s terribly sad to see her deny and push her feelings away but it's okay, I see through your rough demeanor!” Sock said. “Everybody sees my love and there’s no need to hide it!” 

“Darling, the only rough thing you’ll be feeling is a rusty knife on your body when they prepare to skin you alive.” 

Sock’s eyebrows rose. “That’s… hot.”


End file.
